One way or another
by darkfigure1988
Summary: Draco Malfoy fed up with his arranged life and the only one who could help him escape was Harry. Would Harry help him and would they overcome all the difficulties ahead?
1. Troubles

My new and first series ever:

**One way or another**

**Parings: Harry/Draco**

**ratings: from pg-13 to nc-17**

**Draco Malfoy fed up with his arranged life and looking for a way out. The only one who could help him was his long-term enemy. WOULD HARRY GIVE HIM A HAND AND WOULD THEY OVERCOME ALL THE DIFFICULTIES AHEAD?**

_chapter 1: Troubles_

Draco Malfoy wasn't the romantic type, that's for sure!  
He didn't know what the hell that process his father to have forced him to find a partner for this stupid ball of all reasons. He still not forget his terrible experience with Pansy Parkinson in the fourth year Yule Ball, yet another ball ahead and another disaster was on the way. Oh! for the love of Merlin... The Slytherins knew all along that their leader was in a very dark mood,hence none of them had the gut to disturb a Malfoy in his current condition. They bet that Pansy or Mitchell would have the honour to accompany Draco in this ball events, so what would make him so miserable that he even ignored professor Snape's three-feet essays homework. His impressive Ignore-Them-All performance lasted for nearly half of October until Professor Snape, Head of the Slytherin House- whose patience was famous thorough the England Wizarding Community- had finally came to his limit.

Of all the honours that a Slytherin wanted to have, this one was unheard of. They never- in a thousand years- wished to witness this event in which a very red-faced,extremely angry Professor Snape made a halt in front of Draco Malfoy's private prefect's room and yelled at the top of his lung:

"DRACO ALEXANDER MALFOY!!!!!!!! I REQUIRE YOUR IMMEDIATE PRESENCE."

An very irritated Draco Malfoy opened the door and greeted his favorite with a blank mask on his usualy icy feature:

"Yes,I heard you demanded my presence professor" he said slowly

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU FLIRTED WITH HALF OF THE HUFFLEPUFFS AND RAVENCLAWS, SET THEM A DATE AND MADE THEM BROKEN-HEARTED.NOW NEARLY ALL OF THEM ARE IN FRONT OF MY PRIVATE CHAMBER, ASKED FOR PASSWORD TO MEET THE PRINCE OF THEIR DREAMS. IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE IN A PEACEFUL WEEKEND? DO YOU NEED A DETENTION TO STOP THIS IDIOTIC PROBLEM?"

Draco scratched at the back of his head with an innocent expression followed that all Slytherin's witches melted:

"I'm very sorry that my private relationships bother you, professor. But what can I do? You can't give me a detention just because of my charming attraction. Are we going to race those Bloody Gryffindors in giving detentions for stupid reasons?"

Snape stared at him for a brief moment then sighed:

"Fix your problem and never let that happen again. Is that clear"

Draco smirked inwardly but nodded obediently:

" I know what to do, professor "

With that end-of-conversation tone and a Snapish flash of robe, the older wizard disappeared.

Life hated him! The moment Snape disappeared, a very wet-tears face entered his sight:

" You traitor! How can you date those bitches behind my back. How dare you?" Pansy Parkinson sounded like she owned Draco already

"Oh, fuck off". He closed the door as soon as he had the chance and wondered how the hell he could survive through all of this.

Life hated him ...

Merlin!!!!!!!


	2. Catch me if you can

Chapter 2 : Catch me if you can

I'm addicted to comments.Feed me with your enthusiasm.

Here we go...

Twenty minutes after he had closed the door, he could still hear Pansy's yell from the exact spot that he had left her.Will that bitch ever shut up?  
He closed his eyes for a brief moment and decided that it was time for him to go for a walk. After all, he was The Ice Prince of Slytherin, The young and only heir of Malfoy. He never could end his life in this small room now, could he? He abruptly opened the door as Pansy still yelling at the top of her lung non-stop about the crap they were meant to be together and those other bitches never stood a chance. He glared at her a full minute with that famous Malfoy icy glare which could scare the Dark Lord himself in his sleep and she was shut up effectively.

Without stopping to see his other fellows, he stormed out of the Common Room in a recording speed. But this time he could even damn Merlin straight to hell . Waiting patiently for him to emerge was a crowd full of beautiful witches from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff from Fourth Year upward. As son as the Prince of their dream entered their sight, they exactly wanted to rip him up with their bare hands and kept each of his pieces to every single one of them. He heard questions flared up from all directions

Honey! Are you OK?- one of them said

I've been worrying about you lately -another pipped in.

I know that you don't want us to be together considering my safety and all. But I don't care, I love you Darling! You are mine and vice versa- a tearful yet beautiful witch whose name he couldn't remember opened a way for him to escape.

Because...

How dare can you say that, you filthy worthless bitch. He's mine

A slap worthy of a Hufflepuff and a tense glare was shot from another one.

And then a Ravenclaw made herself the heroine of the century when she jumped up and grabbed two hands full of the said witches's hair. They fought harshly, rolled over and over on the hard ground. There were suprised noises from others as they watched the scenes in front of their eyes. None of them noticed that their prince had successfully used this chance to fled which made Salazar Slytherin proud and made him the heir of his title as well as his whole property without a doubt.

He made a run as soon as he was out of their sight . He kept looking back every once in a while to see whether anyone would follow him. He sighed miserably when he stopped to catch a few breaths. Then he continued walking without looking ahead because he was busy glancing backwards. And...

OUCH!!!!

He collided with a person whose hands were full of books from the library. It was no other than the Hero of the Wizarding World- Scarhead Harry Potter. Potter climbed to his feet, collected his books then snarled at him:

" Are you blind, Malfoy??? Do watch where you're going "

Draco opened his mouth to retort but some voices from afar caught his attention

He must be here somewhere

Go ahead and find him

He had no other choice than to keep running. And now Potter was his only hope


End file.
